


The Confessions of General Hux

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Armitage Hux, Awkward Conversations, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo could tell that the words were spoken with much difficulty and force of will, almost as if Hux would rather pull his own teeth out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Confessions of General Hux

Hux watched as an invisible force peeled off the metal door to the dilapidated hall, swallowing as he wondered how much longer he could keep up the charade which he was playing with Ren.

“After you, General,” spoke Kylo. Hux flashed him a look and then proceeded ahead, holding a light in one hand and his weapon in the other, trying to summon his courage for something other than what might be hiding in the shadows ahead. “How much further?” he heard a voice behind him.

“I don’t know,” muttered Hux, he could tell that the other was growing impatient, “there is something blocking the signal”

“Let me see,” the general heard heavy steps striding towards him, causing him to quicken his pace and make a sudden turn down one of the intersecting passageways.

“I am leading this mission, in case you have forgotten,” Hux answered, “my job is to navigate, yours is to–“

“Protect you,” finished Ren, mimicking the other’s condescending tone. Hux would not have put it that way exactly, but he did not venture to contradict him. Instead, he busied himself with checking the map on his tablet, realizing that they had turned towards a dead end.

He swallowed, glad that Kylo could only see his back. Things were not going as planned, indeed he had done little to pave the way to the purpose for which he had led Ren to the war-torn planet.

“It is singular that the Supreme Leader had not shared the particulars of this mission with me in person,” said Ren as he watched Hux stride past him, retracing his steps.

“As I have already told you, it was I who suggested the mission – our Supreme Leader does not have time to be ceremonious for your sake,” Hux said curtly, feeling increasing misgivings.

Another blocked door, another room of old decaying equipment.

“Are you certain that the radiation levels here are negligible?”

“I see that you have the utmost faith in me Ren,” said Hux with a sardonic smile.

“Excuse me if you find my questions vexing, but I sense that something is not right here,” suddenly, he grabbed Hux by the arm, pulling him back.

“Let go of me,” snapped Hux, trying to free his arm, but to no avail as Ren’s fingers clutched him ever more tightly.

“First, I would like a proper explanation”

“You shall have it,” said Hux fiercely, displeased at being rough-handled, and more so at the notion that Ren respected him so little as to become a brute at the slightest provocation.

Kylo released him and removed his mask, staring into Hux’s eyes so piercingly that the general turned away as one guilty.

“As I have said, the energy source is concealed at close proximity – even after all these decades. A most impressive –“

“I believe that you have compromised the navigation device,” Ren interjected.

“W-what? I have done no such thing, have you paused to consider what you are saying?” said Hux with a baffled expression. “Ridiculous – positively ridiculous. I do not have time for this,” he shook his head in exasperation, turning to continue walking, but again Ren restrained him.

“Then there is no energy source”

The general paused to consider his options, keeping his face averted from Ren. He could not tell where Kylo’s accusations where coming from and it disconcerted him.

“Yes, that is a possibility,” he said at last, his tone solemn as one willing to entertain all plausible outcomes.

“And what is the likelihood of this _possibility_?” Ren was not appeased by such an answer, yet it surprised him how quickly Hux had confessed.

“It is useless to conjecture. I can assure you that the value of this technology would be well worth our while to investigate,” said Hux with haughty confidence. “Unless you cannot spare even a few hours for anything but short-term conquests”

Ren continued to glare at him as a hound looked at its cornered prey, giving no sign of letting go.

“If--if it is still here, of course,” Hux felt obliged to add under the other’s scrutiny. “And if you do not trust me, you are welcome to wait by the ship. I will complete the search alone and report back to the Supreme Leader,” said the general, trying to gain ground again. Of course he knew that Ren would do nothing of the sort.

For some time they walked in tense silence through the remains of the deserted research base. All the while, Ren could sense that the general was distracted and ill at ease, and none of his efforts to pry an explanation out of him had succeeded. Whether by knowledge or by instinct, the man avoided his gaze, making it difficult to penetrate into his mind using the force. At various points he was revisited with the feeling that he ought to end the mission and return to the ship, but a mixture of pride and curiosity prevented him from acting on these gut feelings.

At last they came to a large room with a high ceiling upon which opened several halls. At the center of it was some kind of towering machinery which had likely seen better days. Ren watched as Hux approached one of its control panels, carefully brushing off the dust.

“What is it?” Kylo saw the general flinch as he walked up to stand behind him.

“Do not breathe over me, I am trying to think,” said Hux irritably. Ren did not move.

After some time, the knight felt that there was little for him to do but watch as Hux crouched on the floor prodding about the archaic engineering inside the opened control station. He wondered how many more hours this would take and why the general could not have brought someone else for his bodyguard, for they had encountered only minor security resistance – everything about the base seemed dead.

Meanwhile, as Hux made a prolonged examination of the wiring, his thoughts were elsewhere – questioning his own sanity.

“How much longer?” Hux’s brow furrowed at the sound of the other’s question, echoing the course of his own ruminations.

The general took a deep breath and rose to his feet again, brushing off the dust from his hands and his uniform.

“I have brought you here for a reason,” Hux began.

“I thought as much,” Ren leaned forward in the old chair where he had been slouching.

“It is not the reason which I had offered to you,” said the general, standing stiffly before him as if giving a report, one which mostly contained bad news.

“That too seemed evident,” said Ren in a disinterested tone.

“It was not _evident_ ,” said Hux sharply, taking some offense at the remark. In truth he was embarrassed if it were so after all of the precautions he had taken to lead him away alone from the Finalizer.

“Did the Supreme Leader send us here?” a sternness crossed the man’s brow.

“No,” answered Hux, folding his hands being his back in an effort to appear undaunted, come what may. 

“Then?”

“He does not know we are here”

“I conjecture that he does,” said Ren, considering whether Hux knew about the Supreme Leader’s abilities to sense his whereabouts. “Would that interfere with your plans?”

“That would be unfortunate, but perhaps not entirely fatal,” he replied, not to be intimidated.

“No more mincing words,” said Ren icily.

Hux wondered if the methods he had chosen were perhaps not the best route for him to take, in hindsight feeling that the mood was far from conducive to the object he had in mind.

“As I have said, I brought you here for a reason,” he tried to gather himself for the speech he had rehearsed in his head, finding his thoughts muddled by embarrassment and a different kind of fear related to being murdered by the force user.

“You have said that, yes,” Ren seemed to be growing weary of his stalling and preambles. Hux took a step back.

“There is something I would...like to discuss with you,” the general cleared his throat. “A sensitive matter”

Ren’s lip twitched, as if he were thinking of a suitable retort, but restrained himself lest it would give Hux another reason to distract himself from whatever it was. 

He watched in surprise as Hux suddenly lowered himself onto his knees before him, his head slightly bowed and his hands clasped in an almost penitent attitude.

“I would like to make known my feelings towards you”

Kylo could tell that the words were spoken with much difficulty and force of will, almost as if Hux would rather pull his own teeth out.

“Feelings?”

“Yes,” said Hux, his eyes darting up to look at him.

Ren could tell that the general was being serious and that it infuriated him not to be taken as such. Still, he could not make himself believe. An unstoppable grin crossed his face, followed by half-subdued laughter which stirred such a look upon Hux’s face that for a moment it seemed as if the general would strike him dead if he could.

“Go on,” Kylo leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Hux was silent and still, his expression alternating with something of disapproval, disappointment and mortification.

“Well, how long am I supposed to wait?” Ren nudged him with his foot as if the general was something stunned or petrified.

Seething, Hux quickly rose to his feet and brushed off his knees from the copious amount of dust on the floor.

“Have you changed your mind General?” Kylo could no longer restrain his laughter, never had he imagined such a thing.

“This was not what I had anticipated,” he said gruffly, more to himself than to Ren. “That is enough,” he snapped at the man, whom he thought of as more a child than one worthy of an ounce of his esteem.

“Do not rob me of these amorous revelations Hux, what are these feelings that you wish to tell me of?” Kylo insisted, trying to look serious, repentant even.

“Loathing and contempt,” glowered the general, flashing him a look that was well aligned to confirm his words. “Come now, we are leaving”

“Wait, you have not told me yet why we are here – is this a particularly romantic place Hux? Is this where your father forced himself on the kitchen maid who --”

“How dare you speak of my father,” Hux felt his blood boil, realizing with dismay that even Ren knew of his disreputable parentage.

“Is that a _no_ then?” smirked Ren, undeterred. He followed man’s brisk pace through the labyrinthine corridors, not wishing to be left behind, nor to miss the opportunity to see this other side of the cold and reserved General Hux.

Hux stopped suddenly and hit him across the face with the flashlight, leaving him with a bloody nose. Recovering himself from the pain, Ren was about to strike back but stopped himself in time. He saw that Hux was breathing heavily, angry like he had never seen him before.

“Just tell me, why have you brought me here?” Ren wanted to apologize, but something of his pride prevented him. Still, his tone was soft as he asked the question.

“All rooms are monitored onboard the Finalizer,” Hux answered, taking the opportunity to change the subject and to gather his nerves.

“I did not know that,” Ren remarked, wondering if it was something which he would rather have been kept in ignorance of. “Why does it matter, that no one should see? Did I understand correctly, what you meant -- ,” he felt awkward to mention it. “H-how do you feel?”

Hux looked at him searchingly, half-mistrustfully, deciding at last that he would find no better moment than this. Despite his anger, he wanted to go through with what he had intended, even if it took him some time to gather the courage.

“I have felt lonely, for a long time...for most of my life,” said Armitage at last, the words sounded awkward as he spoke them. Perhaps Ren would not understand, only he could not bring himself to be more direct, despite what he had thought. Carefully, he set down the flashlight so that the other man could not see his face.

There was a heavy silence between them before Ren finally spoke.

“I-I feel lonely too,” Kylo willed himself to say, wanting to know where it would lead.

He heard a shuffling and then felt the other’s hand reach out for him.

“No,” Hux heard the syllable, faint as a breath as Ren pulled away his hand, as if his touch would burn him.

In response, Hux seemed to recoil as if stung, wrapping his arms around his stomach in the dimness of the corridor.

“You brought me here because you were scared that someone would see you telling me that you love me?” said Ren.

“I did not say that I love you,” answered Hux somberly.

“Then what?”

Again a silence fell between them. Ren waited.

“I do not know” murmured Hux, feeling uncomfortable, wishing to run from the snares of his naivety.

“You do,” Ren’s voice seemed cold to Armitage, an indifferent curiosity. 

“This was a mistake,” Hux replied.

“Yes, but you will see it through to the end”

“I would rather not”

“It is out of your hands now”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“You are doing it to yourself – you brought me here, didn’t you?” Ren reminded him. “You want to ask me what I think of you, am I wrong?”

“No,” a flash of hope welled in his heart despite the warnings.

“You will wait then, I would like to torture you for a bit,” smiled Ren, watching for his reaction.

“That is cruel of you”

“You have waited a long time for this, or is it a recent infatuation?”

Hux did not answer.

“It seems like unnecessary modesty, General,” Ren continued, “to think that taking me here would hide your disgrace”

“You wouldn’t,” Hux felt a pang of fear intermingled with anger.

“You do not sound particularly confident, I must say”

Again he felt a depth of loathing for the man who stood before him, and even more so towards himself for laying such a trap to step into. Hux scowled at the floor, his face burning as he imagined becoming a comedic object of derision once they returned to the Finalizer and rumors spread regarding his supposed longing towards his rival.

“I see that you are not very experienced in such matters Hux, from the way you planned it, it is as though you did not account for the possibility of rejection”

“No, I am not experienced,” he felt little embarrassment in confessing as much, “And I did plan for an unfavorable outcome”

“What will you do then – now that you know how strange and repulsive I find these revelations,” spoke Ren, enjoying seeing the arrogant general Hux writhe under his gaze.

“I will let fate take its natural course, I am prepared for it,” he replied with more stoicism than he felt.

“And what do you imagine that to be?”

“I will see whether my worth as a general will surpasses my failings as a man,” said Hux.

“I believe you will be disappointed”

“That is impossible,” he laughed bitterly, feeling too wounded in spirit to imagine the sting of future pains hurting him.

“We shall see,” said Ren, wondering what the other would do in response to his thinly veiled threat.

“You will report it, then?” Hux tried to appear unfazed.

“I have not decided yet,” smiled Ren.

Hux tried to think of any lever of influence which he might exert upon him short of begging.

“I think I will hold onto this information until an opportune time,” said Ren finally.

“So that you can blackmail me in more advantageous circumstances?” said Hux, thinking how despicable the notion seemed – like a weight that would hang over him for he knew not how long.

“Precisely,” said Ren. “To think, all this time – my dear general, never would I have suspected that you harbored such unnatural affections behind your cold veneer”. The impulse to provoke him was irresistible, and so in morbid curiosity he put his arms around Hux, suddenly drawing him close against his body. He heard a soft gasp and felt the pressure of the man’s hands pushing him away in an effort that was too feeble to be sincere. Perhaps it was only a disinclination to fight, but Ren was inclined to believe it was another motive which allowed him to keep Hux so easily restrained in his grasp.

Armitage felt a gloved hand caress his cheek, clumsily, almost roughly, moving along his face, drawing it closer to the other’s lips. In the dim light, Hux could not fully read Ren’s expression, his eyes glittering in the darkness. With the boldness of desperation, Armitage moved to press his lips to those of Ren, hoping against hope for a means to deny and repair the damage which had been done to his ego and his frustrated desires. He closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Hux felt a sharp pain as teeth dug deeply into his lip. He drew back instantly, touching his hands to the wounded skin and finding his fingertips bloody. Still in shock, Hux looked to Ren to speak, seeing only fury and disgust in the other’s eyes.

“Did you really think it possible – after all that I have said?” said Ren scornfully. “No Hux, you are mine now, your reputation will be at my mercy for as long as you serve the First Order”

“Why did you do it – why did you...encourage me?” Armitage felt like a foolish child who had just been the object of a particularly venomous prank. A part of him already knew the answer.

“I wanted to be certain of your affections, General,” answered Ren, his pitiless smile returning.

“Are you satisfied?” Hux wiped away the blood with his wrist as it continued to flow, managing only to smear it across his skin.

“Quite satisfied,” he laughed dryly. Hux watched as he placed the mask on, at the end of the corridor there was a light – they were nearly out of the research facility. A thought flickered in his mind – a final hideous attempt to kill him, leave him there. Even if he failed, he would not live to return to the Finalizer. That was all that he wanted, Hux told himself, to be rid of both Ren and his shameful feelings of longing towards an undeserving man. One whom he had misjudged in his lonely fantasies, projecting onto Ren a vulnerability which was not his to hold. His hand lingered over his weapon as he walked slowly after him. How easily he could do it. How oblivious Ren was – to think that a twisted misguided love would deter him from saving himself from ignominy.

Suddenly he felt a horrific pain next to his thigh, as if his skin was burning. Quickly, he scrambled to remove the weapon, throwing it on the floor with a clatter – watching as it twisted and curled like molten scrap metal. His eyes met those of Ren, who grinned at him without reproach.

“Remorse is rather a nuisance isn’t it, it is remarkable how much my impression of you has changed in such a short time,” Hux heard the other’s cold voice taunting him, realizing then that he had taken too long to make his decision. None could curse him as vehemently as he cursed himself in that moment as he imagined with reasonable accuracy the tortuous years which awaited him.


End file.
